


In Which An Enderman Hybrid Acts Like An Enderman- Whoa... Crazy

by TheAngstQueen (AyonixAnimations)



Series: Discord Concept Rambling [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Even though he canonically doesn't have eyelids, Gen, I'm just gonna delete that information from my brain because expressions are hard without those, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Ranboo is half enderman, Ranboo just snaps a little at Tommy and then freaks out in his house, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME TO ADD THAT, Which come on are you really surprised coming from me?, full of mistakes and not caring, no beta we die like wilbur, what even are titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyonixAnimations/pseuds/TheAngstQueen
Summary: At times, everyone forgets Ranboo is half Enderman. His features just blend into who he is, notwhathe is, so it comes as a surprise when Tommy gets a hold of Ranboo's memory book and the half Enderman doesn't take the teasing well.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Discord Concept Rambling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094219
Comments: 23
Kudos: 952
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Purrsonal Picks





	In Which An Enderman Hybrid Acts Like An Enderman- Whoa... Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this title God damn it, it took me over an hour to figure one out I give up, crack title it is.
> 
> Part 2 of my Discord Concept Ramblings series. I actually wrote this before falling asleep yesterday and finished it today, so unlike Forgetful, this was written recently lol.
> 
> This concept is literally just based around my headcanon (and canon concept for Connections AU) that was made in like 5 seconds that if Ranboo gets mad or stressed he's a bit more Enderman-like.
> 
> Keep in mind this was written just to explore that concept, not to actually write a good story, as are all of the works in this series.
> 
> First time writing Ranboo, but his character is extremely similar to my OCs and I had a lot of fun, he's quickly becoming a favourite. Enjoy.

Tommy picks the book off of the ground where the frazzled Enderman had dropped it in his surprise. "You dropped this..." He mutters, becoming distracted with the cover and title of the book.

Ranboo relaxes from the initial surprise that was practically a jumpscare. "You guys shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that." He glances at what Tommy was holding and a pang of fear goes through him. "I'm gonna have to ask for that back."

The blond let out a short laugh. "What is this? 'Do not read'? What kind of title is that?" He looks the book over, not quite opening it yet. "You got some deep dark secrets in here Ranboo?"

"It's none of your business Tommy, give it back," Ranboo says, fear replacing with frustration. He knew Tommy liked to fool around, but his book wasn't one of those things to fool around with. It had *everything* he needed to remember in it, and some things weren't for others to see, regardless of what it said.

Tubbo, who had been watching the interaction gently taps on his best friend's shoulder. He is ever the voice of reason. "You should give it back Tommy, it's not nice to snoop. It isn't yours." He could see stress and unexpected anger building in the way Ranboo held himself when he looked at Tommy. Tubbo didn't want this small thing to ruin their friendship and the blond was just being childish.

There's a grin as Tommy ignored Tubbo's advice. "I think we should see what he's hiding. Maybe it's a list of girls." He moves to open the book but before he can look at the first page he's stopped.

**_"Ṡ̶̜̇T̸̛̯̮̽O̶̙͂P̸̟̀͠ ̶̗̣̈́̚Í̷͈̹T̵̥͙̎̈!"_ **

There's a strange static in the air that makes the two cringe and they look up towards the older teen at the outburst. His normally heterochromatic eyes were both a bright magenta as he glared at Tommy.

"S̵t **o̷p̷ ̸s** tic̸k̵i̵ **ng̶ ̷** you̴r̶ **̸n̸o̵se̷ ̷** i̸n̶ **t̸o ̵e̶v** er̶yt̷hi **n̸g**!" Ranboo snaps as he snatches his book out of Tommy's hands.

Tommy was too in shock to come up with something to say other than a shaky apology. "Sorry..."

The static that had filled the space around them slowly died down. "I̵ **t’s̸-"** Ranboo starts, before he cuts himself off, sighing. His eyes are back to their split green red. "It’s fine, Tommy, just- please don’t touch my book. It’s very important to me."

"I’ll keep that in mind." It’s said numbly.

Ranboo seems satisfied with that answer and he walks off.

There’s a long uncomfortable silence before it’s broken by Tommy. "What the hell was that just now? Did Ranboo just go full Enderman on us?"

"You." Tubbo looks at the younger. "He went ‘full Enderman’ and got angry at _you_. I told you, you should have just given him his book back."

Tommy throws his hands up, exasperated. "Well, I didn’t know it was so bloody important! What the hell could possibly be in it anyway?"

* * *

Laboured breathing had filled the silence of Ranboo’s home since he’d arrived.

"We messed up. We messed up. We messed up." His strained voice carries the murmurs throughout the house from the spot he’s curled up in the attic. Hands tug the previously neat curls on his head to disarray.

"I know _you_ didn’t mean to. You know _I_ didn’t mean to. But we can’t- we’re not supposed to yell at our- our..." He pauses and pulls the worn book out of his inventory, looking at its many pages filled with scrawls. "Friends. No matter what Tommy did, he’s our friend, we shouldn’t have yelled at him. _I_ shouldn’t have." He rocks himself back and forth, the book falling to the ground with a resounding thud.

The static grows in volume.

"I mean- he touched the book. He told him to give it back and he didn’t so what you did was okay right?" The teen makes a distressed noise, fingers curling tighter into heterochromatic locks. "You did nothing wrong. It’s okay. We’re okay. I’m okay. It’s fine. He doesn’t hate us." There’s a desperate laugh that comes from his mouth, frantic. "He’ll still talk to us tomorrow and we’ll be friends again. We don’t- you don’t want… I-"

Ranboo’s vision wavers dangerously as he gasps for air, almost letting his grip on his hair loosen enough to cover his ears from the static that screams in them. "I don’t want this. I know you’re sorry, I know it. I remember how you felt when you said that to him. Do you remember how he felt when he took it and wouldn’t give it back? Of course, I do. It’s not a joke. I didn’t want to yell at him but I had to. He wouldn’t give it back to you." He squeezes his eyes shut. 

"It’s okay. Relax. Breathe. You need to calm down before something bad happens." He mutters to himself, the static becoming deafening. "Breathe. It’s okay. We’re fine. The book wasn’t read." He takes in a shuddery breath before releasing it. The process repeats and he can hear the static getting quieter. 

"You’re okay..." He whispers, feeling calmer already. Ranboo opens his eyes, slowly getting himself to let go of his hair, wincing at the soreness that came from pulling it. "Tomorrow you can apologise. Tomorrow."

The half-Enderman lets out a sigh, his breathing finally under control again. The book is picked up from it’s discarded location and Ranboo grabs the pen out of his pocket. He has to make sure he remembers to apologise tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo has said his character does not have multiple personalities or multiple entities within him, and that it's just an inner monologue, multiple at the same time. I decided to write his thoughts similar to how my own work at times and I think I've gotten his characterisation pretty down. I'm pretty happy with this, of course again it's not an actual work and I'll probably write an actual one for Connections AU later. 
> 
> For those of you who follow CAU, yes, the whole eyes and static thing is canon for CAU!Ranboo (But only if my co-creator is okay with it, which I'm sure she will be. Update: She said yes, pog.).
> 
> Feel free to yell at me via my Twitter [@AyonixAni](https://twitter.com/AyonixAni). I've started posting about upcoming fic ideas if you wanna know what's on the agenda next.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Missing Time In False Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638840) by [TheAngstQueen (AyonixAnimations)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyonixAnimations/pseuds/TheAngstQueen)




End file.
